


Fooled Around And Fell In Love

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cas and Dean - Freeform, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's First Kiss, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Cas and Dean work past their shit and get together





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it again and got prompted by a post that MADE me write so here it is. A Dean and Cas fic where they get over their shit and DO IT!

             They’d come back from an especially emotionally taxing hunt, Sam waved a hand over his head indicating he was crashing out.

            But Dean wasn’t ready to go to sleep. He got a high off these more intense hunts, he turned the radio on, opened the fridge and snatched up a beer. He leaned against the kitchen counter, cracking open a beer and taking a deep draw from it as the classic rock station filled the silence of the bunker. He noticed Cas staring him down, some weird mixture of anger and another emotion he wasn’t going to try and explain, “What’s with the look, Cas? You look like you either want to fight me or Fu--” Dean held his tongue and swallowed harshly.

            Cas’ eyes narrowed more, if that were even possible, “You were reckless tonight, do not test me. I tire of your male bravado. I do not understand why you uselessly put yourself in harm’s way.”

            “Male what?” Dean scoffed, “I’m not trying to prove anything Cas, it’s just the job, that’s all.” he curbed the attitude because he could see that he had genuinely upset the angel, and he vowed that he was gonna cut that out from now on. The despondent look on Cas’ face wasn’t worth it, “Hey,” he moved forward and tugged the sleeve of Cas’ trench coat, “I didn’t do that on purpose to…ya know…get you upset.” Cas was still looking at the floor, heaving slightly heavy, “Cas, come on,” he drew out the request with a smile on his face, he set the beer down, and when Cas still wouldn’t look up he got worried. He ducked his head down to catch Cas’ gaze of which, like a magnet rose when Dean straightened up. When he finally locked eyes with Cas his heart began to thump.

            He tried to laugh it off, this feeling of nervousness. Of COURSE the radio announcer piped in and ‘Fooled around and fell in love’ by Elvin Bishop popped on. He didn’t know why but this made him smile. Cas was still locked in, despite the silly smirk on Dean’s face.

            “You gonna be grumpy all night because I made one wrong move with those vamps?” Dean asked, he was wholly aware that he was up in Cas’ space, but the sad/angry look on his face made him want to stay there. As the song progressed he increasingly felt hot, but without hesitation took Cas’ hand and swung it between them, “How can I get you to smile?” he asked even though he was grinning like an idiot when he saw Cas biting his lip, “Yeah I thought so,” he began to swing his hips side to side and then added his head into the mix. By then he knew Cas was fighting a laugh.

            Before Dean knew what he was really doing, Cas’ hand still in his, he spun him around in a turn, in beat with the song, “You’re not really mad,” he’d tell himself later that he was joke ‘slow dancing’ with Cas. Hands on his waist and free hand gripped in the other But they _were_ slow dancing and Cas was leaning closer and closer as Dean spun them around the kitchen.

            Cas finally laughed, and Dean laughed too, “See? I win, you’re not really mad I knew that…” he was cut off smartly by the angel’s lips and he might have squeaked he wasn’t sure.

            Dean thought surely he would fight this touch, but no, he melted into it. He made a whine of disappointment when Cas pulled away, “I-I’m sorry I…” but then Dean wrenched him back by the lapels of his coat, once more crashing their lips together.

            “Don’t apologize,” Dean huffed breathlessly, sucking that plump bottom lip between his teeth with fervor, backing the angel up against the closest wall, devouring his mouth, teeth clashing and tongues tangling.

            “Dean…” Cas whimpered, knees going weak.

            Every bit of pleasure increased ten times in that moment, he had reduced a celestial being with his mouth alone, “What? What do you need sweetheart?” Dean kissed across the curve of Cas’ jaw, latching onto the pulse point of Cas’ throat.

            “You, need you, more,” Cas moaned when Dean tapped the backs of his thighs, and without knowing quite sure why Cas knew that meant to jump. So he did and wrapped his legs around the hunter.

            “Bedroom,” Dean growled, this was years of pent up ‘want’ he wasn’t going to deny that. Why it took some useless vamp hunt, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter and he wasn’t going to analyze that shit right now. He carried the angel into his bedroom and they both fell to the bed, “Clothes, off, now, and you are never, ever wearing layers again.” he helped Cas sit up enough to free him of the trench-coat, the suit jacket and then he was pulling and tugging the dress shirt out of his pants. He’d never been able to properly study Cas’ body. The nagging voice told him it was ‘Jimmy’ but that wasn’t what this was about. This was Cas, because Cas was Cas, the vessel was beautiful, delicious. That’s all that mattered. It was all Cas.

            “Dean…” Cas grunted, when Dean nudged a knee between his legs and grinded against his pelvis.

            “What is it that you want?” Dean whispered against his ear.

            “I-I’m not sure,” Cas stuttered as Dean ground their groins together, “I-I don’t know.”

            “Let me lead then, and if it’s not cool, if anything makes you uncomfortable you say so, got it?” Dean said, but this was different, he cradled Cas’ face and locked eyes, “If anything is too much you tell me. I-I don’t know where you want this, I top or bottom?”

            “I don’t know what that means…” Cas frowned.

            “Castiel,” Dean shook his head, “It means top, I’m inside you, or bottom you’re inside of me.”

            “Oh,” Cas worked through the words, “I want you inside of me.”

            Dean smiled, “Woulda gone either way, but it’s what you want. Maybe next time.” he reached sideways and grabbed a bottle of lube from his side-table drawer.

            When Cas caught sight of it he was saying, “I won’t break.”

            “I don’t care,” Dean snapped, “This is gonna be as enjoyable as I can possibly make it. I don’t want that ‘I’m not breakable’ bullshit.” with that said he circled one slick finger around Cas’ entrance before breaching it and Cas lurched forward, “Yeah I thought so, breathe sweetheart. And tell me to stop.”

            “Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Cas gasped, his hands were pinching and grasping Dean’s flesh, without thinking bringing his legs up higher and higher and wrapping around Dean.

            Dean kept working that one finger, then a second, searching for that spot he knew existed. He knew he found it when Cas nearly catapulted off the bed, he kissed down the angels’ neck and latched onto one nipple while he massaged his prostate.

            “Dean please!” Cas cried, not sure how his limbs worked at this point.

            “I’m taking care of you,” Dean murmured against his ear as he nipped the lobe, he lined himself up and eased himself inside the tight warmth. He massaged Cas’ thighs as he held them up high as he plunged into the angel, when he received nothing but happy gasps he continued to gyrate. Cas arched impressively so when Dean snuck a hand between them and stroked Cas’ neglected length, thumbing the leaking slit and the garnered effect was priceless .

            “Dean! W-What…”

            “Not ignoreing this,” Dean murmured, twisting his wrist and pumping slowly and languidly along with his thrusts.

            Cas held on tight as he breached his orgasm. As both of their climaxes crested they collapsed against one another. As carefully as he could Dean pulled out earning him a grunt, “Sorry,” he murmured.

            “Dean,” Cas whimpered once more, and he didn’t need to say it aloud Dean was pulling him close.

            “Cas,” Dean murmured, kissing his temple, his cheek and then his lips, “You’re okay.”

            “I’m okay?”

            “Yeah, you, me, we’re it. I don’t want anyone else sweetheart,” Dean sighed.

            Dean allowed himself to be enveloped in arms, and he found himself pressing his cheek to Cas’ chest without resistance as Cas whisked away the mess, “Cas,” he nuzzled against the open nape of Cas’ neck.

            “You don’t know how long I have wanted you,” Cas started, and then he was kissing every inch of flesh he could find.

            “Me too, angel, I’m sorry,” and he was kissing, lazily and tiredly as he could, “Should have done this ages ago. God, wanted you for so long…”

            Cas only smirked aloud, and kissed Dean’s temple as he held him closer, “Doesn’t matter now.”

            “Don’t leave Angel,” Dean sighed, “I know you don’t sleep but don’t leave.”

            “Never Dean, never,” Cas threaded fingers through Dean’s short strands and kissed him firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dean stretched his arms out wide in a half asleep state, hands searching for the warm body that had fallen asleep alongside him the night before. It had happened both fast and slow. If that was the proper way to describe it, if there was any word that could properly describe anything about them. He pushed up from the bed and shuffled into the kitchen, slippers making more noise than he wanted. He shuffled into the kitchen and a smile was immediately on his face when he caught sight of Cas working the coffee maker, only clad in his dress shirt and oh son of a bitch, Dean’s boxers. Fuck, it was sexy, he almost had the idea, if he wasn’t so tired, to bend Cas over the kitchen table.

            He moved close to Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist and balanced his chin on Cas’ shoulder, “Hey Baby,” he lowered his hands, hands that cascaded over his chest and squeezed his hips, pressing a kiss onto his cheek, sneaking down, down, until he was nipping his collar bone, “Mornin, sweetheart.”

            Cas grinned and fell easily into the wanted touch, melting was more like it, “Morning…”

            Sam’s voice broke the silence, or lustful nature would be more appropriate, “Did I miss something?”

            Dean lurched backwards and Cas almost lost his footing. Dean was first to stutter, “I uh, no, I mean…I Cas…so…last night…”

            “Whatever,” Sam rolled his eyes, pushing the two out of the way and grabbing the coffee pot, “Don’t hurt yourselves…Jesus….so there’s this case…”

**Author's Note:**

> pretty pretty please review!!!!


End file.
